


Bump In The Night

by Medicorebooky



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Wee baby has a bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicorebooky/pseuds/Medicorebooky
Summary: Mao Mao is having another fatherly-gut feeling this night, he just didn't know why.
Relationships: Adoradads - Relationship, Mao mao/badgerclops
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic, hopefully it isn't too bad.  
Comments and thoughts are much appreciated!

Something was different.

Not in a very drastic way of course, Mao Mao felt that something was just missing. He could always ignore it, but he knew that his dismissing whatever might be wrong will certainly keep him awake. Reluctantly he opened his eyes to his bedroom, there he found that Badgerclops was missing from his side.

“He probably couldn’t sleep,” Mao Mao thought as he got out of bed to search for him. To his surprise he found that Badgerclops wasn’t in the living room playing video games; something he would usually do when he couldn’t sleep. His ears twitched from a faint murmuring coming from down the hallway.

Training his ears, he crept down the dark corridor following the murmuring. He stopped midway when he noticed the murmuring was coming from Adorabat’s room. As soon as he heard a whimper he hurried, as silently as possible, to the doorway. His worry faded as he found his missing bed-mate cradling Adorabat, her little sniffles broke the silence every so often.

He entered a creaking floorboard made presence known. Badgerclops jumped and quickly relaxed as soon as he saw Mao Mao.

“Another bad dream?” he whispered.

Badgerclops nodded, “It was the same one again.”

Mao Mao sighed and joined him on the bed, placing a hand on Adorabat’s head who gently stirred at the touch. He could attribute the nightmares to being alone in a dark room by herself, Adorabat was more used to them being around when she slept. Yet, she was so excited to have a room to call her own.

All well, it will take time for her to get used to being by herself. In the meantime, Badgerclops and Mao Mao will always be there to comfort her.

The little bat cracked open her eyes to see who else might be in the room to see that Mao Mao had joined them.

“M-Mao Mao?”

“Hey Adorabat,” he greeted quietly, “Had another nightmare again?”

“Y-yeah,” she looked down a little sullen, “Sorry for waking you two up again...”

“Don’t be sorry, Adorabat. Sometimes even the bravest of heroes need comfort when they’re scared.”

“Can you hold her? I think I might have something that might help Adorabat.”

Mao Mao obliged taking the girl in his arms as Badgerclops got up and left the room. The two sat in silence, Mao hummed a little tune to Adorabat until Badgerclops returned. In his hand was his nightlight. He clipped it to the bedpost and switched it on.

“There, maybe this will help you out!”

Adorabat smiled a little, “Thanks… but do you mind if I slept with you guys this time?”

“We don’t mind it at all, Adorabat,” Mao said as he got up from the bed.

“Yeah, if it makes you feel better then I’m all for it, little dude!” Badgerclops chimed.

The trio journeyed back to “master” bedroom (more like an attic if you wanted to be more accurate). The room was a little dusty and a tad bit cramp, but the duo made do to make it comfortable. As they slipped into bed Mao sat Adorabat in the middle of he and Badgerclops.

“Hopefully we aren’t crushing you, Adorabat,” Mao said, “It’s a little bit of a squeeze.”

“Nope! I couldn’t be anymore comfy!”

“That’s good, well I suppose we should hit the hay. We have a meeting with the king tomorrow, so we need to be well rested.”

“Aw, another one? We had one yesterday!” Badgerclops whined.

“I know but you know how the king is… ”

“A big crybaby?” Adorabat asked.

“Exactly!”

“I should remind you two that he is our boss,” Mao huffed.

“And what? Is he going to really fire the only two people capable of dealing with monsters around here?” Badgerclops retorted smugly.

Mao Mao grumbled to himself knowing very well that Badgerclops is right. He would argue with him but it was way too late for it.

“Anyways, g’night y’all,” he leaned over to peck Mao Mao on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Badgerclops… ” Mao mumbled returning the gesture.

The two kissed Adorabat on the head, “And goodnight to you, Adorabat, rest well.”

“I will! Goodnight Dad and… “ she paused to think, “... and Badgerdad!” and she was out like a light.

The two looked over to each other, eyes wide with surprise.

“She called us ‘dad’,” They whispered in unison.

Some tears welled up in Mao Mao’s eyes, it was the first time she called either of them “dad” or at once. They smiled and draped their arms over their daughter and drifted off to sleep. 

Unfortunately for them, Adorabat snored like a thunderstorm the whole night. Much like her dense bones, she also slept like a brick. Neither Mao Mao or Badgerclops got a wink of sleep that night.

Safe to say the king’s meeting was postponed until the day after. Many cheers were had that morning to Mao Mao’s discontent.


End file.
